


Flowers

by Nightchild78



Category: Torchwood
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-02
Updated: 2015-03-02
Packaged: 2018-03-16 01:18:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3469028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nightchild78/pseuds/Nightchild78
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ianto and Jack engage in a little game to determine which flower best suits each member of their team.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Flowers

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little thing that bloomed in my head, by a dull and gray winter morning, in an overcrowded bus. A thousand thanks to the lovely badly_knitted who agreed to become my beta at short notice. You were my saviour.
> 
> Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

Jack entered the greenhouse and found Ianto in deep meditation, at the window overlooking the main area. He approached quietly and slipped his arms around his waist, before putting his chin in the crook of his shoulder. The young man shuddered and leant back against the chest of his lover.

"A penny for your thoughts," whispered Jack, trying to see what captivated him so much.

Below them, Tosh, Gwen and Owen had gathered around the old sofa and the antique coffee table to share a pizza and a few beers after a laborious night.

"You'll find it stupid."

"Say it anyway."

"I was trying to find out which flower each of them could be."

Jack chuckled.

"Interesting. And did you come to a conclusion?"

Ianto nodded and straightened slightly to look down.

"For Tosh, it was easy. An orchid. Exotic, sophisticated, elegant."

"I agree. Gwen?"

Ianto smirked.

"Hmm. I'd say a dahlia. Exuberant, colourful, a flower of the sun."

"An interesting and fairly judicious choice. This leaves us Owen."

"Here, I must admit that it was harder, but I think I finally found something." He paused. "A white wild rose."

Jack stepped back and gave him a puzzled look.

"A white wild rose?"

"Yep," Ianto confirmed with a smug smile. "An awful lot of thorns, an obvious lack of sophistication, but a fragrance that is worthwhile. And white is for the lab coat, of course."

Jack pressed his lips together and nodded in agreement.

"Not wrong. And you?"

Ianto turned in his arms to face him and smiled softly.

"I can't judge myself."

"So it means it's my turn to play?' asked Jack playfully, his lips ghosting along Ianto's jaw.

Ianto's smile widened.

"I suppose. Any idea?"

"Plenty," mumbled Jack against his skin, sending shivers along his spine. "But I think the most adequate is a peony."

"Really?"

"Oh yeah. Heady fragrance, delicate petals, bright colours. Definitively you."

"I'm flattered," Ianto gasped, as Jack carried on with his exploration of his neck. "You're not curious to know which one I have found for you?"

"Yes, of course. I can't wait to know."

"A daisy."

"Sorry?"

"A daisy," repeated Ianto.

Jack loosened his embrace and pulled a pouting face.

"Well, thanks. No perfume, no colour and not the least allure. Great."

Ianto mischievously waggled his eyebrows and leant forwards to whisper seductively into Jack's ear:

"Don't forget perennial, resistant, and also easy to strip..."

Jack's face lightened and he went back to assaulting Ianto's throat with renewed enthusiasm.

"If you put it like that, I might finally let myself be convinced."

Ianto chuckled.

"I always thought that a good demonstration was worth a thousand words."

Thereupon he put his hands under Jack's braces and slid them down his arms, whilst Jack sealed their mouths with a searing kiss.

_End_


End file.
